G-boys in the Utena whirl...
by Tempest1
Summary: The gundam wing cast in the whirl of Utena. Duo is a new student at Gundaniam Acedemy, when Duo suddenly witnesses the slapping of a beautiful "girl"


Finals 

By: Tempest aka Xaioyu

Summary: Gundam Wing ppl in a Utena universe, with my little twists and turns ahahahaha...

***

*intro music*

         Duo stood in front of his new school, braid trailing behind him. He had a few...adjustments to his uniform but since his adoptive parents were so rich, he didn't think that the staff would mess with him. Little did Duo know that a shadow was already looming over him.

         After he checked into all his classes, each teacher giving him equally strange looks at his uniform which consisted of: the long sleeved version on the normal attire but 2 sizes too big, white underneath which was rolled up above his elbows, the top that linked his coat together was cut and sown nicely, to be replaced with a priest's collar, his pants were also black but loose leather with black boots for shoes.  

         As he made his was down the hall, he passed by a tall corn flowered haired boy which he guessed was a few years older depending on height.  He also noticed the short haired boy with cool honey eyes checking him up and down then looked at him like he was last year's fashion. Duo shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the window leaning over the side. Just in time to see a very pretty girl being slapped by her boyfriend. Duo immediately raced down the garden they were in and flung open the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing to her?!" He demanded. The girl who had been slapped was standing calmly at her boyfriend's side as he placed a pale arm around her. "What do you mean 'her?' and another thing, this isn't my girlfriend, this isn't even a girl at all." Duo blinked and looked "her" over. She was wearing a boy's uniform, a student council boy's uniform.. that was slightly more decorated. "Oh... sorry! I didn't mean to mistake you for a girl.. it's just that..." The beautiful boy with pale skin ran his fingers over the side of the other boy's face. "He's beautiful isn't he?"

         "I'm positive he can speak for himself..." Duo scoffed while glaring daggers. "Oh by the way, my name is Marquise Zechs...and you are-" Duo pointed an accusing finger. "I don't care who the hell you are! But if you're going to be with ugh.." 

         "His name is Heero... I own him... isn't that delightful..?" Duo's eyes widened in rage. "You OWN him?! I don't think so, I think he has a right to freedom-"

         "Perhaps... in another life... but then again he's destined to be mine forever.."

         "That's it! I challenge you to a duel.. Today after school!" Zech's eyes flashed as he smiled a little bit to brightly. "Okay... meet me in the old Gundam gardens.. by the Zero gate..." 

         "I though that place was closed..." Duo questioned. Heero opened his mouth to speak with Zech's hand came  down at him. "And who in the fuck gave you permissi-" Another hand, which was slightly darker, caught Zech's. "Zechs... what are you doing..?" It was the boy from before Duo noted to himself. "Back off Treize...! I own him, he's mine and he loves me!"

         "You need to learn better matters to the Wing bride.." Treize warned, smiling at Duo. /God, he's so perfect you'd think his teeth would sparkle!! /  Zechs pointed at Duo coolly. "I'll see you after school! Come along my doll..." He demanded in a cool tone while pulling Heero along. Treize walked the opposite way of them, leaving Duo to wonder what just had happened.

*You can only see shadows of the two "graceful" figures*

Nicole and Otto: *prancing in the shadows* Do you know?! Do you know?! Have you heard?!

Otto: The bishounen who was orphaned? 

Nicole: Uh-o... bishounen? Treize is having to wear larger pants because of him....

Otto: Do you know?! Do you know?! Have you heard?!

Nicole: The boy who already carriers the 'perfect' symbol?! 

Otto: Uh-o.. has Treize heard...?

Both: Do you know?! Do you know?!

***

Oh my god.. x.x!! I'm really having fun with this!! AHAHAHA!! Please review me or I won't write more.. please.. be nice. *hide*

For those of you who are waiting for part three of snap.. I've decided to just put the rest of the story all in the third chapter.  So the next one will be the final one. ^.^


End file.
